


I Need Just One Life With You

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I don't even know how to tag this, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara wakes up a different person everyday, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: In which something happened, Kara Danvers has to wake up a different person everyday right when she meets Lena Luthor.





	I Need Just One Life With You

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly forgotten where I got the idea for this one but just read through and you'll get it, maybe?

“Kara come on, mom wouldn’t let me go without you, and I really really wanted to go.” Alex huffed as she paces back and forth in front of her sister who’s trying so hard not to get dizzy at what her sister was doing.

 

“If you don’t stop pacing there, you’re going to burn a path on my carpet.” Kara knowingly said making Alex stop and take a sit by the foot of Kara’s bed.

 

“Please?”

 

“Who’s going to be there?”

 

“The bands?”

 

“Who’s going to be there, Alex?” Kara repeated looking her sister in the eyes this time.

 

“Sam?” Alex softly answered almost like a whisper, Kara sighs and closes her chemistry book.

 

“Go on get dressed, I’m going.” Kara declared as she crawls towards Alex’s direction to get to her closet.

 

“You are the best sister did you know that?!” Alex beamed as she grabbed Kara with both her arms into a tight hug.

 

“I know, I know!” Kara squealed and they both laugh.

 

Alex, Kara’s only sister, is the most important person in her life. There’s no doubt in that, she’d do whatever it is to make sure her sister’s safe, happy, content, healthy, loved, and did she mention safe? Alex has been in and out of counselling for rebelling, intentionally flunking her classes, and just last week driving without license. That’s the reason why she’s grounded and as ordered by their mother, she wouldn’t be allowed to go anywhere outside of their house without Kara.

 

“These bands better be good, cause I’m seriously going to fail my chemistry quiz tomorrow.” Kara huffed as she gets inside Alex’s old mustang. Jeremiah’s car from when he was in college as well.

 

“Don’t worry if the bands bore you out, Lena’s going to be there. You two can hang.” Alex shrugged as they back out of the driveway making Kara choke on the cola she brought with her.

 

“W - what?! L - Lena as in Lena Luthor is going to be there?” Kara exclaimed, Alex laughs.

 

“You look and sound like an actual sucker you know that right?” Alex teased but, Kara was already done for.

 

It’s long been established ever since they met in 6th grade that Kara Danvers has a huge crush on Lena Luthor. Her mom knows about it and still thinks it's cute. completely unbothered about the idea of both her daughters possibly being gay. Alex and Sam know and tease her about it. Her superfriends; Winn, James, and Lucy know about it and are constantly giving her pep talks and advises on finally interacting with the girl but, none of it come into fruition in the last 5 years. And god knows who else knows about it. Kara’s crush is so huge she couldn’t just dust it off her shoulder.

 

“Turn this car around, I’m just going to stay at home, you can go alone, I’ll just vouch for you.”

 

“Don’t be silly. It’s just Lena.”

 

“Oh yeah, like how I'd say it’s just Sam to you before, huh?”

 

“Yeah, and look at where we are now?”

 

“No! I don’t want to date Lena Luthor.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“Ugh! Alex!”

 

They arrived at the concert venue just in time the gates open, Sam and Lena are running a bit late so Alex and Kara opted to wait for them at one of the milkshake stands closest to the entrance. People are slowly crowding up near the front of the makeshift stage making Kara worry. She doesn’t want to stand in the back where she would see little to none of the bands on the line up not because she’s curious but, because she knew she would need a reason not to ogle at the magnificence that is Lena Luthor. She needs something to help on her self preservation.

 

“Aren’t we going to save a spot at the front?” Kara asked.

 

“Nah, Lena got us VIP tickets anyway.” Alex shrugged making Kara’s eyes widen but even before she could freak out even more -

 

“Babe!” They both hear someone calling out from the parking lot direction and there they are. Sam towering wearing her favorite band shirt, and Lena lagging behind looking out of place in her prim and proper green dress. She's breathtaking and she's literally turning heads at the moment.

 

“Hi!” Alex beamed back as Sam approached her sister with gusto. The two openly kissed in front of Lena who’s smiling and shaking her head at Sam and Kara who’s clearly traumatized.

 

“Let’s go, I’ll lead the way to the VIP section.” Lena declared without much care but with that certain air. She’s Lena _fucking_ Luthor after all. All she does is grace, and right, gorgeous, and delightful. Alex is right, Kara sure is a sucker for the youngest Luthor and she’s hopeless.

 

“Thanks again for this, Luthor.” Alex nodded towards the girl who easily smirked.

 

“Anything for that girl.” Lena shrugged towards Sam’s direction making the brunette laugh.

 

“I’m the luckiest best friend. Oh, and hello Kar, thank you for tagging along so Alex could come.”

 

“Also, anything for that girl, I guess.” Kara offered making the Luthor walking ahead of her look over her shoulder to give the blonde a wink, that almost made the youngest Danvers trip on her own feet.

 

_Damn. Lena Luthor knew. She must._

 

The VIP is a barricaded area right in front of the standing patron section, there were only a total of 20 people inside the VIP section, which is a little too big of a space even for all of them. Lena quickly took an available bean bag at the corner of the rectangular space that’s far enough from both the stage and the patrons. Sam and Alex followed suit, while kara lagged behind, taking the last one available which is closest to the Luthor.

 

Lena was on her phone when Kara finally settles beside her, Kara couldn’t make out what Lena was typing on what application she was using, and Kara wouldn’t want see even if she could. But the crinkle in between the girl’s eyebrows is enough to intrigue Kara either way.

 

“Lena stop what you’re doing! We’re here to enjoy the bands.” Sam said instantly snatching Lena’s phone from her making the Luthor jolt and reach after her phone.

 

“Fine, okay, just give me my phone back Samantha. The last time you did that you cracked my phone’s screen!” Lena protested making both Alex and Sam laugh.

 

“Again, sorry about that. Here and here have a drink. Loosen up, honey.” Sam added giving Lena’s knee a squeeze, and Lena did that eye roll again.

 

“Just chemistry am I right?” Lena chuckled, the question was directed to the blonde beside her making Kara sputter.

 

“Y - yeah. The homework was a pain.” Kara agreed, so they share the same woos of the subject? Interesting. Rumor has it that Lena Keiran Luthor is a genius who’s taking her time in their slow high school just for the fun of it.

 

“Oh it was nothing.” Lena shrugged. _Right, of course, it wasn’t only a rumor._

 

Their family also was once rumored to be the richest in the country, and turns out? Forbes have their number one spot reserved for none other than, Lionel Luthor himself.

 

Silence befallen them before the crowd erupted into a wild cheer when the first band took the stage.

 

“Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming tonight! Our first song is dedicated especially to two people from the VIP, Sam and Alex, this is for you.” The lead beamed surprising both the women in front of Kara and Lena.

 

“Lena? You didn't have to!” Sam said making Lena laugh.

 

“Of course I did, it’s your song!” Lena smiled, _and who would've doubted, of fucking course, she also has a heart of gold_.

 

“Enjoying yourself Danvers?” Kara heard a voice ask her, one that is closer to her for her own good, and when Kara revert her eyes to the great Lena Luthor. The raven-haired woman was already halfway through taking Kara’s hand in hers.

 

“Lena?” Kara gasped.

 

“Kara, listen, I need you to -” Lena said amidst the noise of the starting rave, the last part of her sentence got lost in the blaring of the speakers.

 

“What was that Lena?” Kara asked but the moment she leaned in closer she felt Lena squeeze her hand and everything went black.

 

**…**

 

“Oy Danvers! Late again?”

 

“Sorry Maggie, I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“Start now, a woman just called in for a plumber five minutes ago. Upper East Side, Ruby Residence, Unit 3101. She said you’ll be buzzed in.”

 

“Right got it. On it.” Kara easily nodded as she takes her cap and toolbox.

 

Studying at Uni and working as a junior plumber isn’t something Kara dreamed of doing when she was a kid. But life happened, her adoptive parents divorced when she was in senior high school due to a growing number of incompatibilities, her sister left for the army, and now she’s on her own.

 

Kara took one of the Sawyers’ Plumbing Services vans available and went on her way. This is the third time she’s late for work just this week and she doesn’t want to push her luck on Maggie. The woman is too kind to let an undergrad handle jobs on the Upper East Side of the city or the well-off side of town and Kara doesn’t want to _fuck_ things up.

 

It’s a sunny day in National City, the first for the summer season and the air conditioning of the beaten up van is doing close to nothing when it comes to doing its job, that the moment Kara parked the van on the side street parking in front of the condominium building she was drenched in sweat.

 

She zipped her overalls down and tied its sleeves tight around her waist like a belt leaving just her white razorback on to soothe herself from the heat. She finished her bottle of water, took toolbox again, before getting out of the van.

 

As expected she was quickly buzzed in by the bow-tie and vest wearing man at the front desk. For a place this expensive looking, Kara couldn’t begin to understand why the owner of the unit opted to call for someone from an unknown plumbing services than what their utilities here has to offer.

 

Kara casually walked out of the elevator on the designated floor and her mouth almost fell off at the view that welcomed her. If there’s just one thing the place needed at the moment, Kara was sure it’s anything but a plumber. The penthouse was all sorts of pristine, new, and polished.

 

Kara was confused. She was about to walk back to the elevator thinking maybe she got the address wrong, when the only door visible in the whole floor swung open to the most beautiful woman Kara has ever seen her life.

 

The woman smiled in relief as she walked towards Kara's direction, the blonde was frozen.

 

“You’re Kara from the plumbing services, right? Where are you going?” The goddess in her plush white robe, that’s seemingly more expensive than Kara’s tuition fee for the whole semester asked.

 

“I - uhh - I don’t think you need my services ma’am -” Kara stuttered.

 

“Well, that’s not for you to decide innit?” The woman smirked as she proceeds to loosen the tight wound of her robe around her body, Kara’s jaw slacked and her eyes widen.

 

"M - miss Luthor?" Kara stuttered the moment the woman was just an arm span away from her. The woman steps even closer invading Kara's personal space as she reaches for the hem of Kara's shirt.

 

“Kara, listen, I need you to -” The woman spoke again but even before she could finish everything went black.

 

**…**

 

“Kara listen, I need this package to be handled with care, make sure it’ll reach Miss Teschmacher at the 36th floor of CatCo in the next 30 minutes.” Alex barked as she slides the thick Manila envelope to her transporter of a sister.

 

“Copy, Alex.”

 

“Make sure the packaging wouldn’t be messed up this time. I got you a mailbag around there somewhere. Take it with you.” Alex reminded.

 

“Fine.” Kara sighed taking the bulky mailbag from the stacks of boxes ready to be delivered.

 

“Go! 25 minutes.” Alex barked once more making Kara rush out of the post.

 

Kara kicked on her fixie bike as fast as she could, she’s not called supergirl for nothing. Kara’s a bike messenger for her sister’s postal shop. She’s been on the job for a few years now that she’s got to form a group of bike messengers to help out on Alex’s business, which isn’t the most legal thing to do. Alex is technically committing tax fraud since they’re not being paid through the system, making the business more crucial.

 

Kara was cruising the street down the biggest four way intersection of the city closest where the CatCo building was at the morning rush hour.

 

She’s dodging other speeding cars and motorized bicycle, evading cab drivers, and pissing off already cranky pedestrians in the bustling city, like her usual. She’s going on almost 30 miles per hour on the inclined terrain approaching the traffic lights when she saw the color switched from green to orange.

 

Kara’s not going to make it to the other side before the lights turn red but she would try, of course she would.

 

_Kara slow down!_

 

Kara heard Mike on their systematized walkie-talkie like communication but it was already too late for Kara to pull on the brakes. She’s already going to fast.

 

The lights turn red as Kara approached the intersection and so was the town car that suddenly appeared on her right side, speeding just like her.

 

 _Fuck!_  

 

Kara was catapulted into the air before she landed on her back again a few feet away from the car, her bicycle was nowhere to be found.

 

Kara gasped at the excruciating sensation that's engulfing her whole body. Kara could feel every fractured bone in her body right in that moment, and her heart’s struggling to beat against the piercing of one of her broken rib.

 

Kara was slowly dying. She’s suffocating. Water is filling her lungs. She losing it.

 

“Kara! Oh my god!” Kara heard an unfamiliar voice from someone rushing towards her direction.

 

A woman then towered over her, fear evident on her tearful eyes.

 

“W - who -” Kara choked.

 

“I’m here Kara, listen, I need you to -” The woman stuttered but Kara was no longer with her.

 

**…**

 

“We’re expecting an in flow of trauma victims from LuthorCorp! Everybody set up!”

 

“Copy on that, Doctor Danvers.”

 

“Danvers, assist me in the operating room.”

 

“Yes, Doctor Arias.” Kara said as she followed suit, people are coming and going from all directions. It's another hectic day at work. Kara is going to regret not finishing her breakfast later.

 

_There was a terrorist attack._

 

_A confirmed assassination attempt on the life of the LuthorCorp CEO._

 

_Half of the skyscraper is gone because of the blast._

 

_The CEO is still nowhere to be found._

 

“Danvers! Ambulance 10 is the CEO!” Kara heard Sam her senior hollered from the emergency driveway.

 

Kara quickly readied a gurney as she rushed to meet the medical aides.

 

“Two gunshot wound on the stomach and chest, possible transfusion due to blood loss -” Maggie informed Sam as they pushed the wheeled stretcher next to Kara’s gurney.

 

"We'll take it from here." Sam nodded.

 

“On 3!” Kara hollered as she supported the unconscious woman’s head and upper body for the transfer. “1 - 2 - 3!”

 

Kara, Sam, Winn, and Siobhan pushed the bed straight to the operating room. They’re on time pressure, the woman’s wounds are bleeding out fast, a major vessel must’ve been injured. The operating room quickly became a blur for the junior resident that is Kara, this is her first major operation in her three months working in the city’s biggest hospital.

 

Kara is quick to her feet, she’s mostly quietly observing the whole room watching where help would be needed and is ready to give a hand. While Sam has been barking instruction to the nurses, anesthesiologists, scrub and circulating techs and the nurses.

 

_Doctor Samantha Arias in the emergency room, please. Doctor Samantha Arias in the emergency, thank you._

 

“Kara, here, take charge.”

 

“Sam -”

 

“You can do it. I’ll be back as quickly as possible, I'm sure Alex needs help.” Sam nodded as she vacated the place of the surgeon on the bedside of the woman who’s already strapped on different machines barely keeping her alive.

 

Kara took the helm as calmly as she could but also on a mission. She needs to get used to this. She’d conducted more than a couple of operations before. She could do this. Kara was about to start the operation when the double door busted open with the view of two black military uniformed men with high powered guns.

 

“Leave her!” One man barked, before he shot a one of the nurses.

 

By instinct everybody broke out of the room towards the nearest exit but, not Kara - her instinct was to cover the woman with her own body.

 

“L - Lena!” Kara blurted out of nowhere and she felt the time stopped the moment the woman’s eyes snapped open. She doesn’t where that came from, she doesn’t know the CEO on the personal level but, it sure feels like it.

 

“Kara, listen - ” The woman gasped, Kara frowned. It’s impossible, at this rate Lena, the CEO should be dead from her wounds. “Kara - I need you to -” Lena choked on the blood in her mouth.

 

But everything went black at the same time Kara felt a hot piercing pain from somewhere on her back.

 

**…**

 

Kara opened her eyes with the sunlight directly shining on her eyes, it was reflected on something from the bedside table. She shifted on her back and felt something lightly weigh her down on her waist area.

 

_This isn’t somewhere familiar._

 

Kara frowned as she looked over to her left side and the view gave her the shocker of this lifetime.

 

 _Lena?_ The woman was still soundly asleep. _Lena_ is older now, her laugh lines are more visible but she's still as beautiful as ever. It’s making Kara tear up.

 

It’s a quiet morning. Kara raises her left hand to prove her theory and when she did she saw the white gold marriage band she has on. She did the same with Lena’s hand that’s gently pressed against her stomach and saw the same band she’s wearing.

 

_They’re married. Lena is her wife._

 

The realization hit Kara like a train wreck making her sit up so fast from lying down, thankful she didn’t wake Lena up.

 

 _This isn’t her life._ But this one feels far too comfortable, and familiar, and natural. And she's tired running around, so tired of trying to find where it all started.

 

She’s long forgotten how many days had past since her first life, or what even her first life was.

 

She's lost count. There's no direction to where she's going anyway. Everything feels temporary, there's a part of her body that's always aching, her skin and bones felt foreign.

 

She no longer knows where she belong.

 

She's ready to just give up.

 

Before she even breakdown, Kara started to explore the huge house she was in. The place was simple yet warm. It honestly looked like somewhere Kara would want to spend the rest of her life.

 

There was a ton of framed pictures scattered all over the place. Counting by the years from some of the pictures, she’s been married to Lena for 15 years now. They’re in their late 30s.

 

They have three kids, their 10 year old daughter Leanna, and their 5 year old twins, Lucho and Keira.

 

_This isn’t real. This can’t be. This can never be._

 

That finally made Kara break. She heaved and sobbed so hard she was so sure she would wake the whole house up.

 

“Kara?” Kara heard the voice most familiar to her now more than ever. She’s heard that voice constantly through the last decade and a half of her life. She couldn’t be wrong. She's long memorized that voice.

 

“Hey.” Kara greeted tears and smile and all.

 

“Are you okay, darling?”

 

“Y - yeah.”

 

“Why are you crying? What happened?”

 

“I just - I just couldn’t believe it.”

 

“Couldn’t believe what babe?” Lena frowned as she approached Kara, ready to cup her wife’s cheeks and wipe away her tears but, the blonde quickly takes a step back. “Kar?”

 

“Just don’t touch me yet, every time I touch you in any life I lose you right away. Just let me remember this life like this, Lena.” Kara said almost choking making her sob again.

 

“I - Kara, I need you to talk to me -”

 

“Don’t come closer, Lena, please. I can’t lose you again - the next is always more painful than the last one.”

 

“Honey please don’t do this -” Lena whispered a plea when she saw Kara’s hand rests on the handle of the drawer where they’re keeping the licensed gun. “Let me help you.” Lena pleaded some more before Kara recoiled and backs away from the drawer giving Lena enough time to rush towards her wife to pull her into a tight embrace.

 

“Lena -”

 

“Listen to me, Kara, I want you to listen to me okay?” Lena said cupping both of Kara’s cheeks making the blonde look her in the eyes. “I need you to wake up.” Lena slowly worded out, just as Kara closes her eyes for the thousandth time, and right before Kara drifts towards the void, she felt it. A soft peck, on her lips, and then everything was quiet - and black.

 

“We got her! Alex! We got her!”

 

“Kara? Kara, I need you to wake up now, please.” Alex pleaded.

 

“Brain chemical levels are stabilizing.” Brainiac said.

 

Kara could see white light behind the lids of her eyes but she doesn't push herself to open her eyes. After every lifetime she’d gone through, she’s not sure whether this is the real one.

 

“Supergirl, I need you to wake up!” She heard Alex called a little louder now forcing Kara to snap her eyes open, and Kara gave in. “Hey, hey, I’m here Kara. I’m here.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“You fought Reign it didn't end well for you. You’ve been in and out of coma for the last five days. And when you’re out of it you’re having seizures, so I have to have you induced.”

 

“The lives I've lived -"

 

"Lives?"

 

"I’ve lived more than a dozen lives in that coma, Alex. I’m not even sure if you’re real right now but, whatever you do, don’t let Lena come near me.” Kara ordered as she backs away from Alex’s affection.

 

Alex threw Brainiac a quick confused look and outside the room where Lena was still recovering from helping get Kara back this time around.

 

“You couldn’t possibly mean that right? This is all real, Kara. You’re back.” Alex asked, Kara quickly shook her head.

 

“I don’t know. I’m tired. Can I just go home?”

 

“You can’t - ”

 

“All those memories you had while you were asleep were products of me trying to wake you up. I used Lena’s image to try and wake you up during the first tries. I didn’t know Lena would be willing to be actually projected into your consciousness. So I imitated her.”

 

“You did what?!” Kara exclaimed outraged by what she just heard, her heat vision automatically igniting, making Alex come in between her sister and Brainy to hold her back.

 

“Kar -” Alex gasped as she tried with all her might to stop her sister from melting their friend down.

 

“Let me go, Alex.” Kara husked. “I couldn't be here.”

 

“Kara -” Alex called out but her sister was already out of the DEO.

 

“She’s out of the city, Alex.” Brainiac informed making Alex heavily sigh.

 

“Monitor her every move and her vitals. I’ll call her later.”

 

Kara flew more than a dozen laps around the planet before finding herself at Clark’s fortress.

 

_This is real, Kara._

 

_You’re back._

 

_You couldn’t possibly mean that right?_

 

_I imitated her._

 

This is the longest time Kara has been in one lifetime. It’s starting to feel permanent on her skin and bones. She doesn’t feel human anymore. Nothing hurts like she usually feel in her past lives. She’s also starting to lose majority of her memories.

 

Alex has been trying to call her for the last two hours. She’s not taking them. She wasn't ready to admit that she over reacted at what Brainy told her.

 

Kara has been ruminating over every aspect of Brainy’s only way of getting her back to life, and the method still angers her. That’s one thing that’s going to be hard so forget. He _used_ Lena.

 

_Lena, sweet and good and perfect Lena. Who've always given without wanting anything in return._

 

_She should go and visit her. Lena must be deathly worried about her. They were supposed to have lunch before Reign appeared and beat the shit out of her._

 

_Lena is absolutely worried._

 

_She should see Lena._

 

_She wanted to see Lena._

 

_If this is just another lifetime, she should be consistent. She has to see Lena Luthor before she dies again._

 

The moment Kara stopped thinking she found herself hovering outside the balcony of LCorp. The light on Lena’s office is still on and it’s already almost midnight. The blinds are drawn on the windows, but Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat.

 

_Kara?_

 

Kara heard Lena whispered, making the blonde’s eyes widen.

 

_Is the woman calling out to her?_

 

Kara was confused, she hasn’t told Lena about her being Supergirl.

 

_Was she finally able to piece all Kara's lies together? She must’ve. She’s the smartest human on the planet. She must._

 

“You’re awake.” Kara heard Lena speak again, this time when she looked on the lighted balcony, the woman was already standing by the doorway looking directly at her.

 

Kara’s breath hitches in her throat, her heart stopped for a second.

 

Lena pulled the door open and left it like that. An invitation for Kara to come in. The superhero hesitated but she found herself descending to the familiar balcony.

 

Lena’s heartbeat is now erratically beating.

 

Kara takes a breath before she steps inside the woman’s office, and there she is in all her glory.

 

“Hi.” Lena softly smiled as their eyes finally meet.

 

“Hi.” Kara sighed into her response. Her voice was shaky, her knees wobbly as she takes a step closer towards the woman.

 

“Kara.” Lena gasped, it was the first time Lena called her by her name while she’s supposed to be Supergirl, and it makes Kara’s heart sank. The days of keeping Lena Luthor to herself is over.

 

The Earth’s Champion dropped on her knees in front of the youngest Luthor. All the weight of the life she had realistically, and ever so vividly lived have suddenly caught up to her and she’s spent. She’s never felt exhaustion like this before.

 

Lena takes another step closer for them, cupping both Kara’s cheeks. The blonde’s crying again. This time Kara lifted both her arms; wrapping them around the woman, burying her face on soft belly, and inhaling Lena’s familiar expensive welcoming scent as she sobbed.

 

“Alex and Brainy have been at their wit’s end when Alex paid me a visit. Told me - told me about you -” Lena explained as best she could to ease whatever pain her best friend is feeling.

 

“I’m so sorry that you have to hear it from other people, I was - I was trying to -”

 

“Protect me.”

 

“And keep you all to myself.” Kara softly added as she looked up to the woman, who’s a bit surprised. “Knowing I am Supergirl, would mean you knowing everyone else in my life, even my enemies. I - I couldn't -” The Luthor tenderly tapped on the tight grip of Kara’s arms around her which almost instantly loosen to let her go.

 

Lena knelt in front of the woman and looked her in the eyes.

 

“Thank you for letting me help you get out of there.” Lena cooed holding both of Kara’s hands.

 

“Y - you - you were there? It was actually you?” Kara frowned.

 

“Brainy did a great deal of copying me, but it wasn’t quite enough. I had to do it myself.”

 

“That means -”

 

“I saw that life, Kara, and I saw them too.” Lena said her smile more hopeful now than before.

 

“I came here to see if this is reality or just another life. But I guess Alex was right.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Cause every time we touch in all the other lifetimes, I wake up to another one.” Kara painfully recalled.

 

“Do you still need me to prove you this is real?” Lena asked, making Kara smile, finally.

 

“How?” Kara lightly chuckles looking down their entwined hands.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Lena asked again, Kara eyes were instantly back to the woman’s face, soft and expectant.

 

“I would love nothing more.” Kara gasped into her response.


End file.
